figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Elemental Crystals (MARDEK)
The Elemental crystals were created by YALORT when He made Belfan, and they provide that world with all of its magical energy and keep it alive. They consist of pure elemental magical energy, and as such have the power to grant people extreme power; for this reason, they have been sought by Adventurers and Villains alike. Locations All of the crystals are located around the gulf separating Hadris and Fengue; it is said that this general area is where YALORT came down to the newly-crafted Belfan and breathed the gift of life into it. The Fire Crystal The Fire Crystal provides the essence of life and energy, of heat and fire. It keeps the world warm so that things can grow and thrive, and its power is harnessed every time a flame burns, magical or natural. It possesses the power of heat and flames. Without the power of the fire crystal, Belfan would surely fall into an ice age. The fire crystal is currently located in a temple in a cave south of Aeropolis on the Fengue continent. The Water Crystal It provides the essence of water, which is necessary for practically any form of life. The water crystal keeps the waters pure and flowing and the rains pouring. It is vital for life on Belfan. It is also responsible for Man's rational thoughts, or so it has been said. Without the water crystal, the waters of Belfan would stagnate, and all life in the seas would perish(as well as any animal that requires water to sustain them). The water crystal is located on the Hadris continent, but its specific location is a closely-guarded secret. The Air Crystal It provides the essence of wind. The Air Crystal keeps the winds blowing, and the air clean. Without the Air Crystal, the wind on Belfan would cease, the air would stagnate and become unbreathable. The city of Aeropolis was built around the temple in which it can still be found. The Earth Crystal The Earth Crystal provides the essence of life to beast and plants, and the strength of the rocks. This crystal is responsible for the lifes of beasts and plants on Belfan. Its energy keeps them growing and breeding. It is held in a sacred temple within the Lifewood, east of Aeropolis, in Fengue. The Light Crystal The Light Crystal is the source of all the Goodness in the hearts of the inhabitants of Belfan. This crystal is the physical manifestation of the Goodness in Man's heart. Together with the dark crystal, it maintains a delicate balance of morals that keeps men productive and happy. Without the Light Crystal, all Goodness and Kindness in Belfan would disappear, probably leading to the mutual destruction of most people in Belfan, or everyone. It is currently located in the castle of the King of Goznor, on the Hadris continent. The Dark Crystal The Dark crystal is the source of all the Evil in the hearts of the inhabitants of Belfan. Together with the Light crystal, it maintains a delicate balance of morals that keeps men productive and happy. Without the Dark Crystal to keep the balance, civilization would stagnate and never improve because everyone would be happy and would see no need for change. The Dark Crystal is located in a temple on the Fengue continent, but its location is unknown; it is thought to have submerged in the sands of the desert many hundreds of years ago. The Ether Crystal The Ether Crystal is the source of all the souls of every creature on Belfan; it serves as a passage for souls between the Soulplanes and the Material Plane, causing souls to be born as creatures of Belfan. Without this crystal, there would be no more births of any creatures on Belfan, and all those born from the crystal's energy would be weakened considerably. An Eighth Crystal? There is possibly another Crystal, supposely violet. Not much is known about it. In the Mardek (Series) this mysterious crystal seems to appear during meetings of the Governance de Magi. It appears to have some influence, and even power, over them: Rohoph briefly mentions it while reminiscing about his past, saying that the Crystal seems to have corrupted other Governors. It is rumoured that this crystal holds power of the Fig Element. See Also *Elements Category:Elements